It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas
by emiz.12
Summary: Rose has difficulty choosing a Christmas gift for Dimitri, but once she hears what one of Lissa's gifts for Christian is, she has the perfect idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, do you have any idea what to get Guardian Belikov for Christmas?"

For once I didn't chastise her use of formalities; my mind was on more important things at the moment. My lips pursed as I shook my head. "You'd think that with how much time I've spent with that man since last fall, I'd know exactly what to get him as a gift." I sighed. I usually knew Dimitri better than I knew myself, but it was nearly impossible to find him a gift. "I have nearly torn his room apart to look at every last thing that he owns. I refuse to get him one of those cowboy books he likes so much. Not only do I have little knowledge of them, but a book seems so meaningless."

And that was true. Dimitri may love reading, especially when it comes to western novels, but a book is hardly a decent gift in my opinion. Nor is a John Wayne movie; he's seen them all anyway. Why should I put myself through the torture if he wanted to watch one just for the hell of it one night when I'm staying in his room? I felt like I needed to get him something big and wouldn't be set off to the side after a few days.

Lissa giggled. "You know, that's how I felt with Christian's gift this year."

"Did you decide on what to get him?"

"I did." She smiled.

"_Well_?" I had practically stopped using the bond so that I'd actually be surprised when I opened whatever gift she got me. I was also digging for ideas as to what to get Dimitri.

"After thinking about it for a few days, I finally thought of the perfect gift." Her smile grew wider. "Tasha's staying here at Court from Christmas Eve to a few days after New Year's!"

I grimaced at the mentioning of Tasha Ozera and knowing when she would be _leaving _didn't lighten my mood. "That's great…"

"I know! We'll be like one big, happy family!" She wasn't oblivious to my bitterness toward Tasha, but she chose to act like it.

_Family_.

That gave me an idea. "Liss, you're a genius!"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that, but—Hey!"

I jumped to my feet, cutting off whatever she was going to say, and ran out of the room. I could hear Lissa shouting after me, wondering what I was doing, but I just couldn't stop. If I did, my genius play may be forgotten. Every penny to my name may be used to get the gift, but it would be worth it in the end.

…

**A/N: **So, I've had this written since the day before Christmas last year, but I never got around to uploading it. I've now tweaked it and I'm going to make this a multiple chapter fanfic, possibly five chapters, despite originally wanting it to be a simple, fluffy one-shot. Sure, there will be fluff, but there will still be enough drama too. And I know…Christmas is far from now, but when ideas come to me, I can't ignore them. Soon I'll be posting up several one-/two-shots once I proofread them.  
Anywho…Review and tell me what you think so far? :]

…And I know. I haven't updated my other stories like I've promised, but I haven't had the time to actually sit down and work on them. Hopefully I'll get to them over my fall break next week, but I have homework then too. Not to mention college and scholarship applications. If my updates are inconsistent and absolutely dreadful, that's because my life is thanks to my AP classes and all this crap for senior year. I'm so sorry.


	2. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

I know that it's been _months _since I've updated anything of mine, and I am extremely sorry about that. My schedule has been hectic though. I have three AP courses: English Literature, Spanish Language, and Chemistry. I spend most of my time studying and working on projects, presentations, and papers. And that's leaving out pre-cal (mind you, I suck at math), art, and creative writing. And the ACT and SAT. And extracurricular activities, like drama club and National Spanish Honors Society. Too many things to name. So when I actually get online, I'm usually on mobile.

Winter break starts next Wednesday for me, and I'll be out of school for two weeks. During that time I should be able to update a couple times. I may even get around to rewriting RHI like I've been wanting to for a while…I've noticed several mistakes when rereading it, and they're bugging the hell out of me. But I'm torn among rewriting before I finish it, rewriting after I post the sequel, or rewriting before I post the sequel. Thoughts? As for Heartache, Lights Camera Action, and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas…I may rewrite them too. To better pace them, add more details, make my characterization better…

Oh! So how about _Last Sacrifice_? Pretty great, huh? And I never got around to rambling about _Spirit Bound _because of my hellacious schedule. But I will say this…SB left me hating the ship of AdrianxRose, wanting to knock Dimitri senseless, and honestly wish something horrible upon Lissa. Then again, I didn't like her from the beginning, so whatever. The final chapter wasn't exactly what I hoped it would be, but it was great nonetheless. But I'm exceptionally curious as to who the spin-off will be about. And I want to know what happens to the guy who Rose didn't choose and what happens to the murderer and their accomplice. Or accessory, whatever the correct term is. And the new monarch? How's that reign going to go? And I wonder about that hunting trip…Hmm… Ugh, I have _so _many questions. Well, and I have a couple ideas too, but I'm shoving them away until I finish what I have right now. And what all else I have planned. So it'll, possibly, be a while before my theories are uploaded. Written, however, is a completely different story.

I hope you all haven't lost interest in my stories, because I've got huge plans for them still. Even if the periods between updates appear agonizingly long. I assure you, they'll be worth it… Though I am curious: Where do you think I'm even going with my story or stories (whichever one(s) you're reading)?

Hope to hear from you all soon. (Considering I did as a couple questions, and it'd be helpful to me if at least a few people answered them) :D

Best wishes,

Emily (emiz.12)

P.S. I also apologize if I didn't make a whole lot of sense either. I've been rundown the past couple weeks from working for the school play—and going to cast parties—and the weather, so I've caught a cold. Damn my luck.


	3. Author's Note II

To my fantastic readers,

I honestly hope this will be my last author's note for a while. I can't promise anything, judging by my schedule for the next few months, however.

I wish I had the time to update regularly like I did when I first started some of my stories, but at the moment, I really don't. I only have a little over a month left of high school, and I hardly will be spending my time working on my fanfictions. I have a major project to work on for my English Literature class. (Speaking of, if any of you have read _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, please tell me what you think. That novel and Oscar Wilde are a huge part of that project, and I'd really like to know what others think about the book.) I also have a huge project in Spanish Language that will limit my time being at home. On top of all that, I have three AP exams during the first week of May. I also will be scheduling for classes at college on April 30th.

As I said, there is a little over one month left in high school for me. I want to make that time count for something, especially since several of my friends are going away for college. Like I am. And despite my writing is a huge part of my life, I feel that my friendships are more important right now.

I will still be working on my stories here and there, but an update before June is highly unlikely. Of course, I also have plans for this summer already, but I know that I'll have enough time to update then.

Rumor Has It will be my main priority, because I truly want that to be completed and have the sequel started before I even move in to my dorm in late August. I'd also like to point out that a recent review of RHI has given me a better idea for what is going to happen from the battle on. And I'd like to thank them in advance…even though it won't be obvious until probably two updates from now. Heartache will be my second priority. Right now the chapter that I'm working on is in someone else's point of view. Someone else as in the person who may or may not have walked in on Rose and Dimitri. The third priority will be Lights, Camera, Action!...simply because I _love _the ideas that I have for it. (That and I am totally in love with anything related to Hollywood) And it will be ten chapters maximum. Deadly Little Secrets and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas are fourth and fifth. I love the ideas I have for the both of them as well, but a lot of my phrasing is off for both. So their updates are going to be exceptionally tedious.

I know you all must hate me for how little I've updated, but my senior year of high school has been hectic. And I have no idea what exactly to expect during my freshman year of college. And I'm sure my apologies are getting old and annoying right now, but I don't know what else I can do. Though I now know not to take on so many stories at once.

For those who have not given up home, I'd like to thank you and appreciate your loyalty. If that's what you can call it. If it were possible, I'd seriously send out a VA character of your choice.…Other than Dimitri. ;]

Until next time,

Emily (emiz.12)


End file.
